the wedding
by chrisy cal
Summary: when hinata saw naruto proposed sakura and she was happy for them.


Naruto - action- the wedding

while hinata saw naruto propesed sakura

Chapter 1: running away

2 months later, Pain tries to kill naruto and hinata saves him and confessed to him. 3 months later in Friday morning. Hinata saw naruto proposed to sakura and hinata was so happy for them. And she went to nariko house and she doorbell her door and growlith barked at door and nariko answered the door.

Oh, hello hinata how are you? Nariko told her.

I'm fine thank you. She answered back.

What brings you here? She said to her.

I want to ask you something. Hinata said to her

Ok, do you want to seat down and have a cup of tea? nariko said

Oh thank you. She said to nariko.

A meanwhile later while hinata talk to nariko.

Are you serious going to leave Konoha.

What about my brother's wedding?

Don't worry I'm going to come back.

So, what are you going to do?

I'm going train harder.

Alright, here I have a present for you.

Oh, thank you. hinata said to nariko

Open it, I hope you like it. Nariko said to hinata

Hinata opens the box.

It's a cell phone. So, why would you bring me a cell phone? Hinata asked nariko.

If there troubles call me. Nariko smiled at hinata.

Thank you, I've got to go home. I'm going to pack my bag and leave konoha. Hinata said to nariko.

And take chimchar with you.

Chimchar smiled at hinata.

Oh thank you.

You're welcome.

Alright and take care chimchar, Nariko saw hinata and chimchar near the door and answered her back.

I will. She said to her and closed the door and she's gone.

When she went to her room, she packs her bag and went out to the gate and say good bye to konoha.

Chapter 2: madara plan

Sunday afternoon, akatsuki have some meeting.

So why are we here madara? Kisame ask while smiling.

I heard naruto is having a wedding next year.

So were going crashed the wedding and get him when he kisses the bride. He said to them.

So how are we going to get him while there are so many men while there is a wedding? Kabuto said to him.

That's right. Some of the members of akatsuki said

I have a plan. So here's the plan we're going to climb to the roof. And hidan and zetsu going to attack the men outside of the door and members of akatsuki are going to attack the ninjas.

And I'm going to fight naruto and until he become weak.

So that's the plan.

And they nodded at him.

So who's with me? Madara asked them.

They cheered for him.

Wait, how are we going to pass from the guards near to the gate? kasame question him.

When the fog comes I'm going to use my sharingan at them.

Kasame smiled.

So who has a question? Madara asked them.

No one answered him.

Ok, good. Madara said

Chapter 3: engagement party

Ok, so let's get ready to party! Nariko said

Everyone cheered

I know we should be able to do this at the wedding. When they finish in the wedding was going to have a second party for them. But first we should eat maybe everyone is hungry.

Everyone went to the buffet

Congratulation and be carefull . Nariko said to them

Oh, thank you. Sakura said to her.

Nariko took the camera from the table and video all their friends.

And kiba is trying to hug her but nariko kick him in the face.

And that's trying to hug me! And say hello to the camera.

Oh, hey naruto and sakura be ready for the wedding.

And kiba still wants to hug her and nariko bring out croagunk and uses its poison sting attack at him and he fell down.

And she video Udon,Moegi and Konohamaru. Say something to camera, she said to them.

Hello boss, me, udon and moegi likes to congratulate you.

And moegi do you like to say to something to the camera. Nariko said

Hello sakura don't be embarrassed in the wedding and good luck. moegi said

Nariko saw shikamaru ,ino,shino and chouji.

Hey guys. Nariko said to him

Hey, what do you want? Shikamaru ask her.

I want you to say something to the camera. Nariko ask them.

Hey guys I want you to be careful in the wedding and naruto, don't screw up the wedding tomorrow if you do that I will seriously going to kick your butt! Ino said

Hey, if you Finish the wedding finished and will you get many get many barbecues for me. Chouji said.

Uh how trouble sum. Shikamaru scratch his hair.

Just do it! Ino shouted to shakamaru.

Ok, hey naruto and sakura just be ok by the wedding on Tuesday.

Hey, we will support you and don't screw up the wedding. Shino said.

When nariko finished taking video all her friends she went up to the stage and she started to sing.

The drums, electronic guitar and piano started.

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
Lazy day in bed  
Music in my head  
Crazy music playing in the morning light  
everyone started to dance.

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

I love my sunny day  
Dream of far away  
Dreaming on my pillow in the morning  
Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

And she takes a bow to all the audience.

Thank and good night! She said

Chapter 4: someone's back

1:40 am Tuesday morning, the fog came and then madara uses sharingan at guard and he fainted.

Let's go. Madara said to them.

Meanwhile, when the wedding started and everyone is there

And the priest started to say some of the words

Dearly beloved we gathered this man and women we should also present blessings

Do you naruto take sakura as your beloved wife.

I do. He said and put to ring to her.

And do you sakura take naruto as beloved husband.

i-i do. She cried and she put a ring him

I pronounce you husband and wife and you kiss the bride. He said to him.

And naruto puts of the veil of sakura and they almost kiss but when the akatsuki crash the wedding.

What! Why are you here! Naruto shouted.

We are to fight you and the other shinobi. Madara said to him.

And madara started to attack him but someone pass at kunai at him.

Who did that? Naruto said

I did! Mysteries person said that.

Monferno! And a mystery pokemon appeared.

Nariko smiled.

I know whos that voice coming from. Nariko smiled

And who's that nariko chan? Kiba questioned her.

Look up there. She answerd kibas question.

Everyone looks and they were shocked.

Hinata! They shouted even naruto and sakura.

Chapter 5: welcome back.

Heres zetsu and hidan and she pass to them.

Let's get out here! Madara said.

Monferno use flame thrower! Hinata said to monferno.

Raichu use thunder wave! Nariko said to raichu.

And the akatsuki was defeated.

Alright! Nariko shouted

Welcome back hinata.

Thanks, and thank for the help. Hinata please nariko.

No problem! Nariko said to hinata.

Nariko you're so strong! Kiba tries to hug her.

And nariko punch him in face.

Don't do that!

Thing will never change. Hinata said.

The end


End file.
